Nepredvidljiva istina
by Aine Indil Potter
Summary: Harry se veoma iznenadio kada je dobio pismo tvrdeći da mu je Severus Snape pravi otac! Što sada? Hoće li on to prihvatiti? A Severus? [previous name Angela Lillith Potter]
1. Rođendan i iznenađenje u ponoć!

Nepredvidljiva istina

1. Rođendan i iznenađenje u ponoć

Bio je to posljednji dan mjeseca srpnja. Harry Potter je ležao na svome krevetu u Kalinu prilazu i razmišljao o posljednjoj godini u Hogwartsu, školi za vještice i čarobnjake koju je Harry pohađao u posljednjih pet godina. Svake godine Harry je uletio u neku pustolovinu pa je tako bilo i te godine. Na žalost, na kraju godine je izgubio svog krsnog kuma. Harry je Siriusa poznavao samo dvije godine, ali ga je već volio kao drugog oca ili najdražeg ujaka.

Harry se upravo probudio iz noćne more u kojoj je opet vidio kako Sirius umire u Odjelu tajni. Sve od kraja njegove četvrte godine u Hogwartsu, Harry je gotovo svake noći imao noćne more. Nekada je sanjao o Cedricu, a ponekad i o Siriusu. Kada bi nekim čudom uspio izbjeći te snove onda je imao vizije u kojima je vidio Voldemortove najnovije planove. Rezultat svega toga bio je mrzovoljni, neispavani dječak zelenih očiju i crne, neuredne kose.

Harry je pogledao na sat pokraj svoga kreveta i vidio da mu je ostalo samo još deset minuta do njegovog šesnaestog rođendana. U taj trenutak kroz otvoreni prozor spavaće sobe uletjelo je sedam sova. Jedna od njih bila je njegova vlastita, snježno-bijela sova imenom Hedviga. Harry joj je prišao i odvezao paket s njene noge te je prenio do njezine krletke da može popiti malo vode nakon tako duga putovanja. Harry je otvorio paket i u njemu našao knjigu nazvanu **_101 tehnika za dobar magični dvoboj_** i pismo. Harry se nasmiješio i otvorio pismo:

_Dragi Harry,_

_Nadam se da si dobro i da se tvoji teta i tetak dobro ponašaju prema tebi. Nadam se da si počeo raditi domaću zadaću i da ćemo se vidjeti dva dana prije početka škole u Zakutnoj ulici._

_Tvoja,_

_Hermiona_

_P.S. Sretan rođendan, Harry! Mislim da će ti knjiga puno koristiti!_

Harry se ponovno nasmiješio.

'Hermiona će uvijek ostati ista. Knjige su joj najvažnije!' pomislio je.

I s tim se okrenuo prema drugim sovama. Sljedećeg je tereta oslobodio Ronovog živahnog sovca Prasca. Čim je Harry uklonio paket s njegove noge, Prasac je počeo letjeti po sobi. Harry je znatiželjno otvorio pismo pričvršćeno za paket i pročitao:

_Dragi Harry,_

_Sretan ti rođendan! Nadam se da si dobro i da oni tvoji bezjaci nisu previše grozni prema tebi. Ako jesu, samo nam javi i blizanci i ja ćemo doći po tebe. Mama, tata i svi ostali žele ti sve najbolje._

_Tvoj,_

_Ron_

_P.S. Budi oprezan pri otvaranju dara koji su ti poslali blizanci. Mislim da su uključili i neke od svojih proizvoda!_

Harry se tiho nasmijao i oprezno otvorio paket. Začudo, Ron mu je poslao knjigu. Istina, bila je to knjiga o šahu, ali ipak knjiga. Harry je otvorio ostale pakete i pisma, a zatim pao na krevet na leđa. Harry je bio zadovoljan i sretan što ima tako dobre prijatelje.

Upravo kada je Harry gotovo ponovno zaspao, kroz prozor je uletjela prekrasna crno-bijela sova noseći staru, žućkastu kovertu. Sova mu je prišla i nježno ga počela kljucati po nosu kako bi ga probudila. Harry se probudio i zbunjeno pogledao u sovu.

''Tko si ti? Čija li si?'' upitao je Harry.

Sova mu je prišla i pružila mu je svoju nogu kako bi Harry primijetio pismo. Harry je odvezao pismo sa sovine noge i polako ga odmotao te počeo čitati:

* * *

Morat ćete ostaviti kritike ako želite novo poglavlje! 

Angela


	2. Pismo! Čekaj do sutra!

LilyEvans79: Da, ovo je hrvatska vezija The Unpredicted Truth. Možda bude nekoliko promjena no bit će približno iste!

* * *

_ Dragi Harry,_

_Ako se ne varam, ovo pismo dostavljeno ti je točno na tvoj rođendan. Stoga, sretan ti rođendan. Uvijek znaj da te James i ja jako volimo. Moram ti nešto važno reći. James nije tvoj otac. On i ja nismo niti vjenčani. No, trebala bih početi ovu priču ispočetka._

_Kada smo James i ja još uvijek bili u školi bili smo bliski kao brat i sestra. Na šestoj godini počela sam se družiti sa jednim Slytherinom. On je također bio šesta godina. Ja sam trebala pomoć u Čarobnim napitcima, a on u Čarolijama. Stoga smo se nalazili nekoliko puta na tjedan i učili zajedno. Brzo smo postali prijatelji, a na kraju smo i prohodali. Dopisivali smo se cijelo ljeto poslije šeste godine i nastavili smo hodati kada smo se vratili s praznika. Zbog ostalih Slytherina morali smo našu vezu čuvati kao tajnu, ali nešto malo prije Božića James nas je uhvatio zajedno u jednoj učionici. Nakon što je čuo cijelu priču James nam je obećao pomoći pa smo tako pred očima cijele škole James i ja bili par dok sam u tajnosti ja još uvijek hodala s tim Slytherinom._

_Nakon završene škole htjeli smo se vjenčati, ali on se već pridružio smrtonošama kao špijun za našu stranu pa je bilo preopasno i za njega i za mene da se zna da smo vjenčani. Tako smo se Severus, tako se zvao Slytherin, i ja vjenčali u tajnosti sa Jamesom kao svjedokom, a pred očima čarobnjačkog svijeta James i ja smo imali veliko vjenčanje. Kada sam ostala trudna s tobom Severus je nestao i kada se niti nakon dva mjeseca nije vratio svima smo rekli da sam trudna sa Jamesovim djetetom. Kada si se rodio James i ja smo stavili čini na tebe kako bi izgledao kao James. Čini će početi nestajati na tvoj šesnaesti rođendan._

_Severus se vratio dva mjeseca poslije tvog rođenja i kada je vidio tebe pretpostavio je da sam ga prevarila s Jamesom i izjurio je iz kuće tako brzo da mu nisam stigla ništa objasniti. Severus me poslije toga uopće nije htio vidjeti. Pokušala sam poslati pisma, ali sva su se vratila neotvorena. Izbjegavao me je pa nisam mogla niti razgovarati s njim._

_Ako si ga upoznao sigurno se grozno ponašao prema tebi jer je mislio da si ti Jamesov sin. Harry, nemoj ga mrziti zbog toga. Pruži mu priliku. Ako ga još nisi upoznao, njegovo ime je Severus Snape. Pitaj Albusa Dumbledorea gdje ga možeš naći. Harry, znaj da te James uvijek smatrao svojim sinom i da te volio kao takvog._

_Puno zagrljaja i poljubaca,_

_voli te tvoja,_

_mama_

Harry je zbunjeno završio čitati pismo.

'To nije moguće. Kako SNAPE može biti moj otac od svih drugih ljudi na ovom planetu. Pretpostavljam da ću vidjeti da li je to istina ako se moj izgled promijeni Razmišljat ću o ovome sutra. Sada nisam siguran ni da li je sve ovo istina. A i preumoran sam.' pomisli Harry, položi pismo na noćni ormarić i pođe na spavanje.


	3. Dolazak profesora Snapea!

**Bok! Žao mi je što ste tako dugo morali čekati.**

* * *

**_3. Dolazak profesora Snapea_**

Sljedećeg jutra kad se probudio Harry je pomislio da je sanjao kako mu je mama poslala pismo i da mu je profesor Čarobnih napitaka otac. Pogledao je prema svom noćnom ormariću i kriknuo. Sve je to bila istina. Uzeo je pismo u ruke i poprimio zatečeni izraz lica, kao da mu je nebo palo na glavu. Upravo tada iz prizemlja se začuo kreštavi glas njegove tete:

«Dječače, siđi dolje. Moj Dudley želi doručak!»

«Dolazim, teta Petunija.» odgovori Harry, uzdahne i izađe iz sobe te požuri prema kuhinji. Ondje pozdravi svoju tetu i tetka te počne praviti doručak. Desetak minuta kasnije u kuhinju se dogegao Harryjev bratić, Dudley. Harry mu je poslužio doručak i požurio natrag u samoću svoje sobe.

Pola sata kasnije Harry je začuo zvono na ulaznim vratima, utišani razgovor i zatim uzvik:

«Harry, siđi dolje. Netko te treba.»

Harry je prepoznao glas tetka Vernona te je požurio prema vratima. Pitao se tko je to došao da ga posjeti. Zastao je kad mu je na pamet pala ideja da je to Smrtonoša. Izvadio je svoj čarobni štapić iz stražnjega džepa te nastavio hodati. Na vrhu stuba naglo je zastao.

«Profesore Snape! Što Vi radite ovdje? Da li se nešto dogodilo?» Upita Harry sumnjičavo gledajući svoga profesora.

«Gospodine Potter, nemojte samo stajati ovdje. Spakirajte svoje stvari i siđite dolje. Ravnatelj me poslao da Vas zbog nekog razloga dovedem natrag u Hogwarts. Kao da ja nemam pametnijeg posla!» odgovori mu Snape.

Harry nije želio još više razljutiti svog profesora pa je požurio natrag u svoju sobu. Brzo je ubacio sve svoje stvari u kovčeg i krenuo prema svom krevetu kada se profesor Snape pojavio na vratima njegove sobe.

«Jeste li završili?» Snape upita Harryja pažljivo gledajući oko sebe.

«Sad ću. Moram prvo uzeti neke stvari.» reče Harry, klekne pokraj kreveta i podigne spuštenu dasku s poda. Brzo je iz svog skrovišta izvadio čarobni plašt nevidljivosti i nešto hrane koju mu je na početku ljeta poslala gospođa Weasley.

Snape je na to podigao obrvu, pitajući se zašto Harry skriva svoje stvari no nije ništa rekao. Samo ga je rukom pozvao da krene za njim. Zajedno su izašli iz kuće te krenuli na mjesto gdje ih nitko neće vidjeti. Ondje je Snape iz džepa izvadio putoključ u obliku stare čarape. Mrmljajući o starim, poludjelim čarobnjacima Snape je rekao Harryju da stavi ruku na putoključ i zatim ga je dotaknuo štapićem. Sljedećeg trenutka nestali su s mjesta gdje su stajali. Da ih je netko vidio vjerojatno bi pomislio da je sigurno pijan i da mu se priviđaju stvari ili bi pomislio da mu je nešto krivo u glavi te ne bi spominjao tu zgodu nikome kako ga ne bi poslali k psihijatru.

* * *

**Bok. Žao mi je što ste tako dugo morali čekati na ovo poglavlje. Nadam se da vam se sviđa. Pogotovo kraj, o psihijatru. Tu ideju sam dobila na satu psihologije.**

**Znam da mi je gramatika očajna no to nije ni čudno. Baš sam danas iz hrvatskog dobila 2 iz gramatike. Moram priznati da mi književnost puno bolje ide!**

**Da li je itko pročitao novu Harry Potter knjigu. Ja sam ju jučer posudila u knjižnici i jedva čekam da ju pročitam.**

**Chao,**

**Angela**


End file.
